Vongola Hospital
by inukag9
Summary: Tsuna a travaillé dur pour arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui. Et quelle meilleure récompense que de se faire reconnaitre par son entourage? Venez suivre le quotidien de Tsuna à l'hôpital Vongola. UA


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

Je tente une toute nouvelle expérience… Écrire dans le train sur mon téléphone! J'avais arrêté d'écrire depuis un bon moment par manque de temps mais comme une nouvelle idée avait germé dans ma tête, j'ai tenté le coup! Et qui aurait cru que je me mettrais à écrire à la moindre de mes pauses…

Je vous livre un petit UA qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! Je tiens également à vous préciser que je ne connais absolument rien en médecine, au cas où certains d'entre vous serez de près ou de loin familiers à cet univers.

Excusez-moi si j'ai un peu rouillé au niveau de l'écriture après tout ce temps...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **Vongola Hospital**

De doux rayons de soleil caressèrent le paysage de Namimori, le sortant de sa douce nuit. A l'opposé de ce calme, un lieu était particulièrement agité. C'était le service des urgences de l'hôpital de Namimori. Un carambolage avait eu lieu la nuit précédente et l'effervescence commençait tout juste à se calmer.

Le personnel hospitalier reprenait enfin son souffle, laissant se reposer la garde de nuit, permettant à ceux du matin de prendre le relais. Sentant enfin la libération arriver, le personnel nocturne quitta les lieux sans protester.

L'un des médecins affecté à cette permanence nocturne retourna, chancelant, au vestiaire, épuisé par sa nuit infernale. De grandes poches s'étaient formées sous ses yeux.

\- Vous venez de terminer, Juudaime?

Le médecin aussi pâle qu'un linge se retourna à ce surnom et vit un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux gris qui enfilait sa blouse blanche. Il en profita également pour retirer tout son attirail tel que ses multiples bagues ou bracelets.

\- En effet… Il y a eu un terrible accident cette nuit. On vient de boucler.

\- Bon travail! Vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer!

\- Hum… Acquiesça faiblement le Juudaime.

\- Juudaime? S'inquiéta le gris.

\- Ce n'est rien… Un peu de fatigue.

\- Si vous le dites, Juudaime…

\- Gokudera-kun… A propos de ce nom… Tu peux m'appeler Tsuna comme tout le monde… Tenta le Juudaime.

\- Hors de question, Juudaime! Vous êtes le prochain dirigeant du groupe!

\- Rien n'est sûr encore… Mon cousin Xanxus est…

\- Vous plaisantez? Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites? Avec lui à la tête des Vongola, c'est comme se tirer une balle dans le pied!

\- Tu exagères un peu, Gokudera-kun… Xanxus-nii-san a quand même la charge de l'établissement de Sicile.

\- Et la gestion en est désastreuse! Déjà qu'il soigne des mafieux, mais en plus il ya a ce faux prince qui ne pense qu'à disséquer, le nécrophile à la morgue…

Une petite alarme sonna depuis un petit appareil accroché à la ceinture de Gokudera. Celui-ci s'inclina à quatre-vingt dix degrés pour s'excuser de laisser celui qu'il estimait être le prochain directeur avant de marcher hâtivement dans les couloirs immaculés du centre de santé.

Le médecin hors service soupira de soulagement et termina de se changer, quittant enfin les lieux. Il en profita pour se refaire son taux de sucre avec une sucette qu'il enfonça goulument dans la bouche. Il fut soulager de regagner son chez soi. Après une douche rapide, il s'enfonça dans les draps orangés de sa literie pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chatain émergea de son sommeil. Il se redressa en position assise et s'étira. Sa chevelure défilait toutes les lois de la gravité, plus qu'usuellement. Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés avec sa main droite et démarra son petit rituel. Il bailla une dernière fois quelques minutes plus tard avant d'avaler sa tartine, reprenant déjà le chemin du boulot.

\- Yo Tsuna! Salua joyeusement un grand brun en voyant le médecin arriver.

\- Bonjour Yamamoto-kun. Répondit Tsuna, en souriant.

\- J'ai vu qu'une partie de la route bloquée ce matin à cause d'un accident cette nuit… Tu étais de garde?

\- Oui, et je reprends déjà.

\- Ahah, courage! Encouragea Takeshi.

\- Merci! Et toi? Tu as rendez-vous avec Gokudera-kun? Questionna le professionnel médical.

\- Oui! Je me languis de le voir! Répondit-il le sportif un peu rêveur.

\- Arrête de raconter des bêtises au Juudaime, idiot de baseballeur et rapplique-toi! Sinon, je fais passer quelqu'un d'autre! Cracha violemment le gris qui attendait quand même son patient à la limite de la salle d'attente.

Malgré la rudesse de ses paroles, Gokudera Hayato était un excellent médecin sportif qui avait fait ses études dans les plus grandes universités médicales. Tsunayoshi vit le joueur professionnel se lever en prenant soin de son bras droit, de peur de faire un geste trop brusque.

Il se rappelait encore de l'époque où il était encore collégien avec Yamamoto Takeshi. Il était déjà une célébrité et ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être dans la même classe que celui-ci. Mais un jour, le collégien sportif avait trop forcé, se blessant le bras, et avait faillit se suicider à cause d'un mauvais conseil qu'il lui avait donné. Le docteur Sawada portait encore des séquelles de son remord d'antan. Fort heureusement, le pire avait été évité. Ce petit incident mis à part, leur remise de diplôme était arrivé et chacun avait suivit sa route.

Quelle surprise, quelques années plus tard, ces deux anciens camarades s'étaient retrouvés dans cet hôpital en tant que médecin et patient. Le sportif professionnel était venu effectuer un contrôle sur ordre de son entraineur, ressentant une inhabituelle lourdeur sur son bras dominant. Bien que Tsuna le pris en charge, celui-ci avoua à son ancien camarade ne pas être expert mais lui promis d'arranger une rencontre avec son collègue spécialiste. Ce jour-là scella la rencontre de Yamamoto et Gokudera.

Après quelques instants d'attente, Takeshi salua de nouveau son ami pour se retrouva face à la très mauvaise humeur de l'italien qui, malgré son vocabulaire fort coloré, se révélait être particulièrement méticuleux dans son auscultation.

Le baseballeur n'avait aucune honte à admettre qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le gris explosif et n'hésitait pas à trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour revoir son aimé. Une fatigue, une tension, un contrôle de routine… Tout était bon à prendre. Peut-être qu'un jour, il réussirait à avoir un rendez-vous. Mais il penserait à cela une fois la saison terminée.

Tsunayoshi esquissa un sourire en voyant ses deux amis s'éloigner. Si Gokudera avait vraiment pensé que Yamamoto était une nuisance, il aurait simplement transféré son dossier chez un autre collègue. Or, le gris continuait d'accepter de recevoir la visite du baseballeur, même en sachant que les raisons étaient de plus en plus futiles.

Le jeune Sawada décida qu'il était temps de bouger et entama sa journée par une tournée chez ses très jeunes patients hospitalisés. Il s'était après tout spécialisé dans la médecine infantile. Un jour, il avait eu le déclic et avait poursuivit sa voie. Il lui semblait que ce jour là, il avait…

\- Tsuna! Interpella fortement une voix.

A peine eut-il entendu son nom que l'apostrophé sentit un poids lui tomber lourdement dessus, le déséquilibrant. Il se sentit basculé en avant pour rencontrer le sol. Un peu sonné, il décolla sa face du carrelage et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, bien qu'il sache qui était ce boulet de canon.

\- Lambo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tomber dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu te blessais sérieusement?

\- Bah, tu guériras Lambo-san, dame-Tsuna! T'es bête!

Lambo avait prononcé sa réponse comme si elle était évidente. Le chatain lâcha un soupir, vaincu. Il fit un geste pour prévenir qu'il bougeait et se redressa, prenant l'enfant surexcité dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être malade pour que l'on se voie, Lambo.

\- C'est vrai?

Ce petit turbulent avait la fâcheuse tendance à se blesser un peu partout, plus ou moins gravement selon les cas. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas bien grave, mais qui sait ce que sa prochaine visite lui réservera comme surprise.

\- Oui. Ca me ferait plaisir de voir Lambo devenir grand et fort et surtout en bonne santé! Tu dois prendre soin de toi.

Lambo adorait Tsunayoshi, voir un peu trop parfois. Il faisait beaucoup de caprice comme jouer avec lui, le porter, lui faire un câlin, manger son gouter, lui faire les poches pour trouver des bonbons comme en ce moment… Attendez… Il lui faisait les poches? L'adulte réagit rapidement en éloignant le jeune enfant de ses précieuses sucreries cachées.

\- Lambo! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas fouiller dans mes poches!

\- Je sais que tu as des bonbons au raisin pour Lambo-san! Lança-t-il en essayant d'atteindre son graal.

\- Tu ne peux pas manger de bonbons! Tu es là justement parce que tu en as trop mangé!

La petite scène amusa beaucoup les infirmières attendrit par cette relation qui était plus proche de la fraternité que du professionnel. Le silence revient immédiatement lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard noir de l'infirmière en chef qui fixait le jeune Sawada. C'était du jamais vu dans sa carrière. Un médecin qui osait déranger les patients en faisant trop de bruit. Se faisant tout petit, Tsuna raccompagna cet accro aux bonbons au raisin dans sa chambre et poursuivit sa route.

Il termina son parcours dans son bureau où il invita Chrome, l'une des infirmières, à faire entrer les premiers patients. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle sortie et invita le premier enfant accompagné de sa mère à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'office.

Une chose que l'infirmière borgne avait remarquée après quelques temps à travailler aux côtés du docteur Sawada fut qu'il était très apprécié des mamans et surtout des enfants. Il avait des gestes doux et une voix rassurante. Le fait aussi que son visage ait gardé quelques rondeurs enfantines s'ajoutait à son charme ravageur, faisant fondre toutes les jeunes mamans.

Il fallait dire aussi que lorsque Sawada-sensei était arrivé dans cet hôpital, il y avait eu beaucoup de méfiances de ces mamans à son égard. Mais après l'avoir bien observé, elles ne pouvaient arriver qu'à une seule conclusion. Ce Sawada Tsunayoshi était un bon médecin. Aujourd'hui, son carnet de rendez-vous était toujours plein. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non mais il préférait voir cela comme une preuve de confiance de ses patients envers lui.

A la pause, alors que le pédiatre discutait avec son collègue aux cheveux gris, un nouvel arrivant débarqua, scintillant de toute part. Il avait une coupe de cheveux original, rappelant un certain fruit exotique, longue jusqu'au bassin attaché par un élastique. Il portait sa blouse blanche et des gants noirs. Mais ce qui attirait surtout les regards furent la couleur, si particulière, de ses yeux vairons.

\- Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu es toi aussi en pause? Quelle coïncidence! Moi aussi.

\- Tu me dis ça tous les jours Mukuro. Je sais très bien que tu m'attends caché dans le couloir, soupira Tsuna.

\- Kufufu~ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Serait-ce un fantasme de ta part? Se moqua Mukuro pour cacher une goutte de sueur qui glissait sur sa tempe.

\- Et? Pourquoi tu viens nous voir alors que ton bâtiment se trouve à l'autre bout de l'établissement, tête d'ananas pervers? Demanda presque calmement Gokudera.

\- Je viens pour une auscultation privée avec Tsunayoshi-kun~

Hayato avala son café de travers et s'élança dans une vague d'insulte adressée au nouvel arrivant qui lui répondit très calmement. Le médecin sportif n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il le savait. Il devait se méfier de cet homme. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce dépravé risquait de pourrir les oreilles innocentes de son Juudaime.

\- Je ne soigne pas la perversion Mukuro, lâcha distraitement l'objet de convoitise qui mangeait un bonbon.

\- Kufufu~ Et tu dis ça au psychologue de génie que je suis? Non, je viens pour autre tout autre affaire.

\- Ah?

Cette fois, l'homme aux yeux vairons avait capté toute son attention, le sachant rarement aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant précis. Le psychologue s'approcha dangereusement de sa proie, confuse. Une fois face à elle, il glissa, sans perdre une seconde, une main dans le dos du chatain pour le plaquer contre lui. Mukuro profita de la faille pour relever le menton du futur héritier avant de réduire les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

\- Hiiiieeeeeee! Gémit Tsuna de terreur.

La victime de harcèlement sexuel réussit tant bien que mal à interposer sa main entre ses lèvres et les siennes et se dit qu'effectivement, Rokudo Mukuro était bien sérieux. Trop sérieux même. Jusque là, ses actions s'étaient limitées à pas grand-chose. C'était un peu d'espionnage dans les couloirs, des phrases tendancieuses, voire des baises mains lorsqu'il était trop lent… Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi près à se faire rouler un patin par celui-ci.

Estomaqué par la scène, Gokudera en oublia de réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Juudaime lâcha son petit cri très viril, pour lui Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait que des mimiques masculines, que le médecin sportif bougea et tenta de frapper le psychopathe pervers.

Esquivant l'attaque qui lui était destiné, Mukuro prit une pose dramatique, une main sur le cœur, l'autre tendu vers sa victime. Il fallait toujours que celui-ci dramatise la situation… Ou alors il était entré dans une période théâtre. Le jeune médecin se dit que c'était possible… La dernière période était celle du karaoké.

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Tsunayoshi-kun. Il est donc normal que tu répares les dommages que tu as causés.

\- Les dommages? Demanda Tsuna en levant un sourcil. Je te repousse tous les jours il me semble.

\- Exactement! Renchérit le fumeur.

\- Kufufu~ Il y a de cela en effet mais je te parle surtout de la chambre de mon alouette!

\- Ah! Venait de comprendre le chatain.

Le docteur des enfants comprit immédiatement la cause du problème. Et pourquoi ses lèvres avaient soudainement été en danger… Quoique subir des attouchements quotidiennement n'étaient pas mieux non plus. Il soupira. S'il l'avait su, il aurait refusé la requête… Quoi que cette option là n'était pas possible non plus… Ah… Il voulait sortir de cette salle au plus vite…

\- Et tu trouves ça anormal? Demande quand même Tsunayoshi.

\- Si je ne rends pas visite mon alouette tous les jours, elle risque de mourir de solitude! Argumenta l'ananas.

\- Écoute. Si Hibari-san séjourne ici, c'est parce qu'il est souffrant. En tant que médecin, j'ai jugé que tes visites à la fois récurrente et intempestive ne faisaient qu'aggraver son cas. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'interdire tes visites.

\- Je me préoccupe aussi de sa santé. Contra faussement le psychologue.

\- Tu t'ennuies. Tu ne fais que l'énerver.

\- Je l'ausculte.

\- C'est hors de ton champ de compétence. Tu es psychologue.

\- Tu es en charges de la section enfant.

\- Je suis quand même un médecin et, coupa Tsuna alors que Mukuro s'apprêtait à sortir un nouvel argument, j'ai reçu la demande expresse de Hibari-san de t'interdire l'accès à la chambre.

L'homme aux yeux vairons prit un air horrifié, comme si on lui annonçait la fin du monde. Il recula d'un pas, n'osant croire à une telle trahison.

\- Et tu l'as écouté?

\- Te connaissant, tu y allais pour passer le temps et le provoquer inutilement, non?

\- Et ça nécessitait l'intervention de l'infirmière en chef?

\- C'est la seule qui peut te résister, non?

Avant que l'ananas n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Kyoko, une infirmière, arriva pour rappeler aux médecins que leurs prochaines consultations étaient arrivées. Le châtain remercia la jeune femme en précisant qu'il arrivait bientôt.

\- On te laisse Mukuro, et ne t'avises pas de faire le mur pour aller le voir.

\- Tch, Juudaime, comment les Vongola ont-ils pu engager un énergumène pareil?

\- On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Mukuro est major de sa promo, prononça le dixième dans un soupir.

Tandis que Tsunayoshi et son chien de garde quittèrent la salle de repos, une idée germa dans une certaine tête fruitée maléfique. S'il s'en souvenait bien, il y avait bien un arbre proche de la fenêtre de son alouette, non? Il avait encore un peu de temps avant sa prochaine séance.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement. Durant un bref moment de paix, le futur héritier du groupe sortie prendre l'air, délaissant enfin des locaux hospitalier pour respirer un peu. Il en profita pour s'étirer quand il entendit les plaintes de l'infirmière en chef qui ne savait plus comment gérer le psychologue pervers qu'elle avait surpris entrain de grimper aux arbres. Elle était infirmière, pas baby-sitter!

Sentant une sueur froide glisser derrière sa nuque, le médecin en pause espérait que l'idée de passer par l'extérieur ne provenait pas de lui. Il ne doutait pas de la réalité des faits et fit abstraction de sa possible implication dedans.

\- Oh Sawada! Tu as finis?

L'interpelé pivota vers la provenance de la voix quand il aperçut le grand frère de Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei, un boxer professionnel qu'il avait également connu au collège. Il était son sempai.

\- Ah, onii-san, bonjour. Non, je suis en pause.

\- Je vois! N'hésite extrêmement pas à rejoindre mon club de boxe, Sawada! Invita l'ainé.

\- Hum… Non merci… Mon travail me prend déjà tout mon temps.

Ryohei était du genre à ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Il faisait sans doute son jogging avant de lui parler. D'ailleurs, celui-ci faisait des petites foulées surplace et donnait de temps en temps des coups de poing dans le vide afin de ne pas perdre son rythme.

\- Onii-san, ne force pas trop. Tu viens juste de guérir, non?

Le boxer arrêta de bouger et regarda sa main droite entourée de bandage de protection. Il leva le poing en direction de son cadet, montrant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sawada! C'est extrêmement difficile à avouer mais la tête de poulpe est extrêmement douée. Je ne sens plus rien à l'extrême!

\- Tant mieux. Mais ne force pas trop quand même.

\- Je me sens bien à l'extrême! Je dois juste faire extrêmement attention à ne plus me blesser à l'extrême!

Après quelques échanges à l'extrême, le grand frère d'une de ses infirmières reprit sa course. Lorsque Tsuna retourna dans son bureau, il se sentit extrêmement fatigué. C'était du à l'effet extrême de son ainé. Il méritait bien une sucrerie, n'est-ce pas? Histoire de récupérer l'énergie perdue.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une visite à faire dans l'antre du démon et le chatain pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il déglutit. Ce n'était pas un de ses patients mais aucun autre médecin ne parvenait à le gérer. Il retint un soupir et toqua à la porte. Il voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui. N'entendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

\- Hibari-san? Com-

Il fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par un tonfa volant. Un tonfa? Ne lui avait-on pas confisqué ses armes lors de son admission? Il crut voir sa vie défiler devant lui… Comme toutes les fois où il contrôlait l'état de santé du préfet de police en fait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'aucune infirmière ne voulait ici.

\- Herbivore…

\- Hiiee!

Le médecin tressaillit à l'entente de la voix sombre et menaçante du patient. Cela lui rappelait quelques souvenirs des plus traumatisants datant du collège.

\- Hi-Hibari-san?

\- La tête d'ananas…

\- Je-Je te jure que je lui ai demandé d'arrêter! J'ai même demandé à l'infirmière en chef de m'aider! Se justifia-t-il.

Même si cela était peut-être du à ses paroles innocentes que cette idée avait été soufflé aux oreilles du démon… Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais! Il tenait à sa petite vie après tout. Et il n'aimait pas avoir mal. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur de son enfance.

\- Je… je vais commencer ton examen…si tu me permets…

Avançant prudemment, Tsuna vit Kyoya s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant d'être palpé par cet herbivore. Habitué à ce que ce carnivore ne daigne pas l'aider, le jeune Sawada déboutonna soigneusement la chemise de son patient et commença l'auscultation. Il vérifia la respiration du brun avec son stéthoscope et sa tension. Il fit quelques autres gestes médicaux avant de rhabiller le préfet de police. Tout était normal. Il allait enfin proposer une date de départ au brun.

\- Herbivore.

L'interpelé releva la tête, les mains toujours sur les boutons quand il se sentit basculer en avant. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Hibari Kyoya le mordit violemment dans le cou, laissant une merveilleuse trace de sa dentition sur sa peau laiteuse. La victime s'écria tout aussi virilement que lors de la visite de Mukuro et s'éloigna en vitesse de la bête carnivore.

\- Hi-Hibari-san?

\- Je te mords à mort pour avoir soufflé l'idée à l'ananas de passer par l'extérieur.

\- Hiiieee!

Il aurait du le savoir… Le préfet savait toujours tout. Et il ne doutait pas un instant que le psychologue ait pu évoquer cela pour s'en divertir. Le chatain porta une main sur sa morsure toute fraiche, une larme à l'œil. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses et pris congé du patient le plus difficile de cet hôpital. Une fois la porte fermée, sa journée était officiellement terminée. Mais avant cela, il devait s'occuper de son cou.

Quelques jours plus tard, la salle de réunion de l'hôpital Vongola était en pleine effervescence. La discussion en était à son point mort et tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il fallait dire que le sujet du jour était assez sensible. De fortes voix de mécontentement s'élevaient à tout va.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord! C'est mon patient! Tapa de la table un des médecins présent.

\- Tout ça parce que c'est un des héritiers, vous pensez que tout est permis? S'écria un autre médecin.

\- La ferme! Vous êtes tous des nuls face au Juudaime! Balança Gokudera.

\- Go-Gokudera-kun… Arrête… Tenta Tsuna d'apaiser son ami.

\- Kufufu~ Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien. Tsunayoshi-kun est tout simplement le meilleur.

\- Silence! Tonna une grosse voix.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'origine de la voix, vers la place du directeur. Un homme blond, Sawada Iemitsu, observait tout le monde. Il vit des visages mécontents, des colériques, des mitigés, des indifférents… Il y était habitué. Parmi tous ceux là, il y avait celui de son fils, bleu de terreur, souhaitant probablement se cacher dans un trou. Il aurait pu en rire si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

\- C'est une demande personnelle du patient et de sa famille. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là dessus.

\- Mais…

\- A moins que le docteur Sawada Tsunayoshi souhaite refuser cette demande?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la source du conflit à l'autre bout de la table, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci avait bien conscience du sens de la question de son père. Le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son titre montrait bien que le directeur faisait la part des choses, ne mélangeant pas vie privée et vie professionnelle.

Tsunayoshi savait bien de ce que pensaient ses collègues. Un arriviste qui profitait de sa situation familiale pour voler le travail des autres et s'accaparer leur prestige. Il l'avait entendu tellement de fois au détour d'un couloir. Parce qu'il y avait ce lien, personne ne reconnaissait ses efforts pour atteindre à son niveau. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fourni pour être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, lui que l'on surnommait dame-Tsuna, l'éternel raté, durant toute sa scolarité. C'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son mentor Reborn, le meilleur chirurgien du monde, qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

C'était aussi à ce moment là que sa vie bascula du tout au tout, sombrant chaque jour un peu plus dans l'enfer. Il avait suivit l'horrible enseignement spartiate que lui réservait le numéro un du monde médical et avait cru, plus d'une fois, y laisser sa vie. Il avait aussi pensé plus d'une fois à abandonner. Sa détermination s'effritait au fur et à mesure, mais son maître avait su raviver sa flamme. Grâce à lui, ses efforts avaient payé. Certaines personnes avaient reconnu son travail et il les remerciait pour cela. Il y avait tout d'abord eu Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya… Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovino et plein d'autres encore. Et surement que cela continuerait à l'avenir.

Sa décision était prise. Si le patient l'avait spécifiquement quémandé alors il le ferait. Il ne se voyait pas refuser. Pour ce patient qui le reconnaissait, il acceptait.

\- Je reprends le dossier.

Une vague d'indignation des plus expérimentés s'éleva derechef pour mourir tout de suite après lorsque leurs regards croisèrent ceux déterminés du jeunot.

\- Bien. L'opération aura lieu dans les jours à venir, conclut le directeur.

Le jour de l'opération arriva rapidement. Le docteur Sawada se concentra, les yeux clos, contrôlant sa respiration. La salle d'observation était pleine. Il se sentait nerveux. Toutes ces paires d'yeux rivés sur lui… Il n'avait jamais effectué d'opération devant autant de personne. Collègues, stagiaires, confrères…

\- Hahi! L'anesthésie fait effet, Tsuna-san.

Le médecin en chef de cette opération rouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Miura Haru, son anesthésiste, et effectua un signe de tête pour répondre. Il sentit ensuite une tape sur l'épaule. Il vit à sa gauche celui qui le seconderait.

\- Ara, Tsunayoshi-kun, serais-tu nerveux? Pourtant, je suis là pour te soutenir.

\- Byakuran…

\- Je serai à tes côtés. Alors fait comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme nerveux acquiesça et enfila ses gants. Il se plaça devant la partie du corps à opérer et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément. Son rythme cardiaque redescendait à un niveau normal. Ses sens s'aiguisaient. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire. L'atmosphère changea brusquement dans le bloc opératoire lorsque Tsunayoshi entrouvrit ses yeux, complètement calme, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans un état second. Cette particularité était appelé par ceux qui l'avaient vu de près l'hyper mode, c'est-à-dire l'hyper concentration.

\- Commençons l'opération.

La voix devenue grave du docteur Sawada résonna dans la salle, faisant taire les derniers septiques pour la remplacer par de la fascination. Ils étaient comme face à un spectacle de magie.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'opération se conclut sur une nouvelle réussite du futur héritier. Tsunayoshi se retira dans les vestiaires, troquant sa tenue de chirurgien contre une blouse blanche. Il s'assit sur un des bancs de la pièce. Il sentit la pression retomber soudainement. Il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes. Son hyper mode de concentration avait été particulièrement épuisante. Il profita du petit répit qui lui avait été accordé pour glisser une sucette entre ses lèvres.

\- Kufufu~ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais charmé tout le monde, une fois de plus.

\- Mukuro, je suis fatigué.

\- C'est très bien d'enchainer les réussites, mais accumuler trop de tension dans ton petit corps pourrait te mener à commettre l'irréparable.

\- Mukuro?

L'ananas s'approcha de sa cible tel un prédateur et plaça un bras sur le dossier près de la tête du chatain. Il glissa une jambe entre celles écartées de sa proie et sa main libre sous le menton de son repas.

\- C'est pour ça que je te propose un service complet pour évacuer tout ton stress, payable en nature.

Voyant très bien où voulait en venir ce pervers, Tsuna soupira et écarta son prédateur d'un geste. Celui-ci n'était donc jamais fatigué?

\- Merci mais j'ai un autre moyen tout aussi efficace.

Levant un sourcil, le psychologue suivit le chirurgien qui se dirigeait vers l'aile réservé aux enfants. En quoi travailler plus évacuerait sont stress?

\- Baka Tsuna! T'es trop lent! Pleurnicha l'enfant à la coupe afro.

Lambo sauta directement dans les bras du gentil docteur aux bonbons sans tenir compte du nez qui coulait collé sur sa blouse. Heureusement qu'il en préparait plusieurs. C'était un peu nécessaire lorsqu'on s'occupait d'enfants…

\- Désolé Lambo. Mon travail a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

\- T'as faillit me rater!

\- Désolé, sourit Tsuna. Mais tu as été très sage. Félicitation pour ta sortie.

\- Lambo-chan? On est venu te chercher! Interpela Kyoko.

Le chatain déposa la petite vache au sol et lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

\- Fais attention à ne plus manger trop de bonbon, d'accord Lambo? Tu le promets? Tu dois rester en bonne santé pour ne plus inquiéter personne.

\- Lambo-san va faire attention! Alors Lambo-san pourra revenir voir Tsuna?

\- Bien sûr.

L'enfant retrouva sa vigueur et s'éloigna en faisant de grand geste, auquel Tsunayoshi répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu trouves ça plus relaxant que moi?

\- Les enfants sont adorables. Turbulent et épuisant mais adorable. Toi, tu n'es qu'un pervers.

\- Tant que tu n'y as pas gouté, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Le médecin ne rajouta rien de plus et fit signe à Mukuro de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cour où ils respirèrent un peu d'air frais. Là, les deux adultes virent Gokudera se disputer avec Yamamoto et Ryohei. Chrome et Haru discutaient entre elles, avant que l'anesthésiste ne mette son grain de sel dans la conversation des trois hommes. Tsuna crut même voir Hibari jeter un œil à la fenêtre pour trouver la source du raffut.

\- Je n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde, lâcha le jeune Sawada énigmatiquement.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, médecin et chirurgien de l'hôpital Vongola, poursuivait son ascension afin de devenir un jour le successeur du groupe Vongola, détenteur de plusieurs hôpitaux et autres entreprises liées à la médecine dans le monde, entouré d'amis qui croyaient en lui et qui le supporteraient quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu! Je peux même déjà vous annoncer l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouvel OS un peu plus…chaud! Le premier jet est terminé, il me reste plus qu'à la retravailler.

Un autre indice? Hum… Encore un OS métier! Vous avez déjà eu droit à _Vongola Production_ et _Vongola Hospital_ … Pourriez-vous deviner le prochain métier exploité? La réponse dans une prochaine publication!

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews!


End file.
